


Distractions

by bcandii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcandii/pseuds/bcandii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is distracting Harry and Severus is going to find out what. Horrible summary and really short story, lots of fluff and no smut, but read anyways please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

No one dared to get in the way of the glowering man as he marched through the corridors of Hogwarts. Most students rushed out of the hallway, as far away as he could. Ron Weasley spotted the angry man as he approached the Gryffindor Common Room and decided to go find Hermione in the library. “Brave Lion.” The man all but growled out the password to the painting, which opened quickly. “POTTER!” Severus shouted out, causing several people to scurry out of the room, the room was empty before he realized Harry wasn’t going to answer him. The boy in question was sitting in front of the fire, bobbing his head with some sort of white contraption connected to his ears, fiddling with the book in his lap. He stormed in front of the boy, repeating, “POTTER!!”  
”Huh?” Harry’s head snapped up quickly, pulling the small objects out of his ears. “Sorry sir, I was listening to music.”  
”Where have you been?”  
“I’ve been right here, sir.” Harry said, looking around quickly, noticing no one was here, but not wanting to risk the painting spreading the gossip. “Did I miss detention?” The brunet’s eyebrows scrunched together, not remembering having one tonight.  
”No, but I specifically told you that you were not to miss any meals.”  
”I missed lunch?” Harry glanced at the window, paling when he saw the dark sky.  
“You missed lunch and dinner.”  
”I’m sorry, Se-sir.” Harry stumbled, shoving his book in his bag and slinging it around his shoulder.  
”Follow me to the kitchen. You need to eat.” Severus said, storming out the door, knowing Harry would be on his heels. When they reached the dungeons, Severus turned his course, heading to his personal rooms. When they were alone, the door shut firmly behind them, that he turned to Harry again. “Explain yourself.”  
”I’m sorry, Sev, Hermione’s mom sent her an iPod- er, it’s something that plays music, and she just got it to work with the magic here, so she was letting me use it so I could read. I must have got distracted.”  
”Apparently.” Severus said, but his anger was already fading. “And why did you need it so you could read?”  
“I’ve been too distracted.”  
”Too distracted? You seem fine when you’re inside my chambers.” Harry shrugged. “Explain, ‘Ry.” He said, pulling his lover closer to him and placing his delicately on the couch.  
“When I’m here, I have nothing to get distracted by, well, that’s a lie.” Harry said, waving a hand to indicate Severus. “But that’s not what I meant.”  
”Fine. Let me go about this another way. What is it that has you distracted?” Harry mumbled something. “What was that?” He asked.  
“You.”  
”How if I’m not there?”  
”Just thinking about you.” Severus couldn’t help the satisfied smirk on his face.  
“So you really weren’t ditching our date on purpose?” Harry’s hand flew to his mouth.  
“Oh, Severus, I’m so, so sorry, I completely forgot. There’s a test in History tomorrow that I need if I’m going to-“ Harry shut his mouth quickly, causing Severus to worry again.  
”What are you keeping from me?” Severus said, upset again, settling further on the couch, dejectedly.  
“I- It’s not that I’m keeping something from you.” Harry stuttered.  
“Yes, that sounded so convincing.”  
”It’s a surprise for you.” Harry blurted out.  
“A surprise?” Severus sounded even more worried now. “Why?” Harry thought about it for a moment.  
“Beca- well, actually, there isn’t that much of a good reason for not telling you. Unless I don’t get it, then I’m going to feel horrible. Well, I’ll feel horrible anyways.”  
”Harry, just tell me. Please.”  
“I- uh- I’m applying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post next year.”  
”You’re- you’re trying to stay at Hogwarts?” Harry nodded. “But I thought you said we were going to leave?” Harry sighed.  
“I couldn’t make you do that. You love it here. I love it here. This is our home.” Severus smiled, kissing Harry softly on the lips.  
“I would have done it for you without a second thought, but honestly, I like this idea better.” Harry smiled, kissing him back. “So why don’t we study?” Harry smiled again, nodding and pulling out the book from his bag while Severus reached on the table to where a large stack of papers resided. The settled on the couch, Hermione’s iPod in one of Harry’s ear as he studied and rested against Severus while the man in question had his quill leaving anger trails of red ink across some poor potions essay.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, really short, but comment anyway?


End file.
